About to Come into the Light
by Siren to the Werewolves
Summary: What if Jack found love before everything that happened? If she stood by his side before, during and after his father Death. Jack x OC One Shot/ Or More ?


I DO NOT OWN RED DEAD REDEMPTION

SONG THAT INSPIRED THIS STORY: Red Dead Redemption Original Soundtrack- Deadman's Gun

**Excuses the spelling errors **

**I've**

**yet to update my program .**

Ill Never Forget that Day, she was always there, helping Ma' around the house. Pa' even liked her, and she was always around.

"Selene!'

And she was so beautiful, I always wondered why she stuck around with me

"Hi Jack!"

Her parents own there own ranch, and they never let her lift a finger, told her she was meant for better things. But she loved working on the Farm

"Hi Selene"

"Hello Mrs. Marston"

"Selene what have I told you"

She giggled and Smile

"Sorry Mrs.- Abigail"

"Parents sent you off again"

"Yeh thought I come and help you guys get some work done"

"Well that would be very much appreciated" Pa' seem to come out of no where,

"Who's this Darlin?"

"This is Selene John, she a friend of Jack shes comes over often and helps around the Farm, or sometimes just lazy around with Jack"

"Its nice to meet you sir"

She stuck her hand out for a shake, it never surprised me how bold she is, the scar on my father face were frightening to say the lest, but here she was all smile and giggles

"Its nice to meet you to Selene"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Marston"

She smiled she was so beautiful, Long Brown hair and Deep Brown eyes, Sun Kissed Skin. One day I hope she would be mine, and just mine.

"Why don't you let your horse lose in the pen and come inside and help me with lunch Selene"

"Ok Mrs." Ma' stop and turned around and gave Selene a glare

"Abigail"

A Few Days Later They Came

"John! John Come out here Quick!"

I followed Pa' looking through a scope,

"Jack you listen here go in the house and lock all the doors you keep your mother and Selene Safe you hear!"

"Ok Pa'"

"Promise me Son"

"I Promise"

I ran into the house looking the door like Pa' told me

"Jack! Jack whats going on"

"Pa' told me to lock all the door and stay in the house, he said some old friends were coming"

"Old friends? But there all De-?"

Gun shots started to go off me and my Ma' drop to the floor and then I heard Selene scream

"Ma' where Selene!"

"In the Kitchen!"

I ran, ran for her life, and for mine, she was standing there, with her hands over her ears eyes closed, I crashed into her and we both fell to the floor

"Jack!" she grabbed on to my shirt and held on tight, and I held on tighter.

Bullets pierced the wood around us,

"Ah!"

It seem to last for a life time before the bullets ceased.

Picking her up I dragged her to the front of the house

Pa' came storming in the house telling us to run and he would watch from the silo, it never happened we barley made it out the door and that where uncle took his last breath, he tried to make a break for it, but more stormed the Farm, she never let go of my hand and I never let go of hers, we made it to the barn and Ma' kept a look out with a gun from Selene saddle, her parents didn't know, but she never left home with out it. Her Kentucky Saddler was saddle up and so was my horse, that when Pa' came in "

Selene, Jack,-" he stop and looked at Ma'

"Darlin, you get on this horse, get on this horse and find a place to hide" he help Ma' on the Saddle, and Selene got on her horse no problem

"Your coming with us Pa'"

I'll catch up, you keep riding and don't look back, and don't be worried about me you hear? Now get going!"

"You stay out of trouble John"

"Ain't no trouble Abigail, Ain't no trouble. I love you"

"And I love you"

He kissed Ma', and gave my horse a smack, Selene held her horse back, and handed something to my Pa' and I barley caught what he said

"You take care of my Boy you hear"

"Yes sir,"

Her horse hoof beats soon followed, we kept on riding, we made it up the road and were on top of the hill, and that when we heard it Gun shots, not just one but many.

"Jack! Jack we gotta go back and look for Pa'"

I turned my horse and headed back, Ma' screamed to Selene

"No Selene head home! Head Home and Get some help! Please!"

Selene looked and me, and turned her horse around and took off.

"I kicked my horse over and over, and it didn't seem to be moving fast enough.

Ma' jump off the horse as I quickly tied it to the post, and when I got there all I saw is my Pa' in a pool of his own blood.

Ma' cried tore my heart apart, pulling her from Pa' I held on to her, until help arrived.

It wasn't long before I heard Multiple Hoof Beats and I saw Selene horse clear as day, but she wasn't on it.

Her family main ranch hand, Miguel was there gun ready and load with 7 other men, to bad it was to late, Ma' screamed in pain, and my heart tore the rest of the way.

They help us bury Pa'...Needless to say Ma' was never the Same.

A week later Selene showed up, I stood in front on my Pa' grave when she rode up on her horse, pulling

Pa's horse behind her, she looked at the grave marker, and got off her horse taking off her hat she pulled my father horse to me, she looked me in the eyes, she took my hand and put the rope in my hands. But she didn't let go, she just held on.

"Jack" she whispered, I pulled her to me, I held on tight as her arms came around me, my heart felt like it was longer beating. But she held on, and I felt like I was...dare I say about to cry?

From then on, I promised my self I wouldn't be weak I would be able to protect the people I love Ma', Selene, My Selene, she was mine, she pretty much lived at the Ranch now, and I couldn't be more grateful, she was always there with me, if I was either polishing my Pa's guns, or just practice shooting, she was always there, Pa's seat at the Dinner table always remained empty. I think it was to much for Ma' to handle 2 and half years after Pa's death she got sick, I continue to tend to the farm and the cattle with out Selene help it was a little harder. But she was inside with Ma' helping her get better, but despites her efforts and the Doctors Efforts my Ma' didn't make it.

I remember I was coming for watching the cattle Rufus with me and Selene was out there on the porch wait for me.

"your mother would like to speak with you Jack"

I tied her horse up, and walk up to the Deck garbing a hold of her arm and gave her a kiss on her lips, she gently pushed back, I ran my hands over her hair, she had become a women no doubt, even more beautiful than she was 3 years ago. Taking her hand I walk into my mother room.

"Jack, my boy and my beautiful baby Jack"

"Ma'?"

"You listen here John Marston Jr"

Ma never called me by my real name, it was always to painful

"You take care you hear. You've grown up to a handsome, smart, young man. You've always made me so proud. Don't let this life beat you done my Son. Don t let them take your will to live, and if you feel like you have, you just look to her" She mention toward Selene, she looked into my eyes as I squeezed her hand.

"I thank god that he brought her to you, and I thank god most of all for you. You were the most precious thing in my life, you made my life brighter every day. And your father would be so proud of you"

"Ma"

"Hush boy and you listen"

she grabbed my other hand

"I love you, so much, and you always remember that you hear. Don't ever forget that you had a Mother and Father that love you, Promise me you wont forget"

"I promise Ma'"

she kissed my hand, as she looked to Selene

"You take care of him Selene, hes going to need you more than ever you hear"

"Yes Abigail"

"You two will have a happy life together I just know it...I love you both. I love you Jack...Don't Forget...I Love y-"

Her eyes closed never to be open again, I turned away as Selene sob reached my ear, I pulled her to me, and we both stayed there together. We bury Ma' right next to Pa'

She cooked me Dinner, and we sat there at a table for 5 only 2 sat.

That night when we went to bed I was in my boxers and her in her Cami and bloomers

I sat at the edge of our bed just starring out the Window.

"Jack?"

She sat behind me rubbing my shoulder's trying to erase the tension form the past few days. I leaned back against her and looked up to the angel above me, she ran her fingure through my some what long hair, messaging my neck, she kissed my lips and held it there

"What wrong"

"I need to find him Selene"

"Jack"

"No Selene I need to find him, he was the cause of all this!"

She looked at me for a few seconds, stood up off the bed and came and grabbed my hand leading me back to the Bed

"Alright Jack, we'll go out and we'll look for him"

"But why? You can go home live a normal life, live a happy life why stay with me"

"Why are you asking this now Jack"

"I've been wondering this since I was 16, you could go off and marry a federal boy, or some rich idiot out there in black water, but no you here, with me in the Dirt and the horses , and the cougars the bears, and the rattle snakes. Why stay here with me what makes me so-"

she stopped she cut me off my slamming her lips to mine, her lips were so soft, and so firm, her hands found there way into my hair, and my arms tighten around her waste

"I stay with you because I love you Jack Marston. Don't be stupid"

I pulled her to me and kissed her, her hands stayed at my shoulder's, and she tighten her grip, pulling away from her I peppered kiss along her neck and collar bone, Her nails sunk into my skin,

"Oh Jack"

Pulling her cami off, and her bloomers, we made love that night, she became mine in body and soul, I was hers and she was mine.

Next morning she packed me some clothes, and some food and I packed the guns, putting a revolver in her saddle and strapping her shotgun to the back of her saddle I put my father weapons on me. She can out in a pair of pants with a button up shirt and vest. Her hat sat upon her head blocking my view of her beautiful eyes. She strapped the clothes and food on to her horse.

"You Ready Beautiful"

"Ready"

She gave me a breathe taking smile. No girl was like my girl, no girl would help me with some thing like this, no girl would stick around for the death and sorrow. But she did, she always did.

I grabbed onto her and kissed her, kissed her till we were out of breath, until I had the memory of her lips on mine, her soft lips and mine. She smiled up at me, I grabbed her around the waist and put her on top of her white horse, and I got on one of my Pa's horses. We took of, passing through thieves landing and Headings stead, and we kept going. Not once did she complain. A fella told us thats Ros had retired, said some where near chola springs by the river. We found Mrs. Ross saying that he was out in Mexico, we found his brother, then we found him further down stream. We pulled our horses up to a stop.

"Jack?"

I look over at her and kissed her,

"Stay here Sweet heart if I miss.."

"Ill shoot"

I dismounted my horse

"Are you edger Ross?"

"Do I know you?"

"Forgive for startling you sir, I have a message for you, My Name is Jack Marston. You knew my father"

Ross Laughed and turned towards jack, hunting rifle in hand

"I remember your father"

"I've Come for you Ross,"

"You boy, have sure shit the mouth"

"You Killed my father!"

"Your father killed him self by the life he lead"

"You killed him, I saw you"

"You keep saying that"

Selene P.O.V

My heart stopped Edgar Ross turned towards Jack, putting his rife in both hands.

"You sent him to do your dirty work, then you shot him like a dog"

The anger in Jack voice made me shiver.

"And ill shoot you like one to, you little piece of trash. Now get out of her before I kill you as well, you and your little whore"

Jack shoulders went ridged

"We ain't going no where old man"

Jack and Ross both had there hands by there guns, now the question who would dram first, I slowly reached into my saddle bag, knowing, Jack had put a revolver there. Ross's hand flew up gun in hand so did mine, but Jack...Jack was always faster.

All six shots went off, Ross's face was half gone. I couldn't look, knowing that one day that might be Jack. I heard him holster John gun. His foot steps getting closer, his hand on my thigh, and his other hand underneath my chin, making me look up.

"we did it sweet heart"

"No, you did Jack"

He smiled and pulled me down off my horse slamming our lips together, his hand traveling down my back. I laughed and shoved him off.

"What'd say handsome, lefts have some fun in Mexico?"

He smiled and put me back on my horse.

"I'd say Mexico is no place for a pretty girl like you"

I smiled a flirty smile and winked

"Good thing I have a big strong man to protect me, now don't I big boy?"

He laughed, and garbed his horse and began pulling him self up

"See if you can catch me Jack?"

"And what if I do"

"Well your just gonna have to wait and find out"

I winked and gave my horse a kick, he wasn't far behind.

_**SO should I keep this a one shot? Or should I start from the very beginning, like where Selene and Jack first meet? Or after this whole ordeal? **_


End file.
